With an increasingly high requirement imposed by people on server performance, improving computing performance by increasing a clock speed becomes a thing of the past. A decoupling hardware architecture and a distributed computer architecture become a development direction of a server architecture.
In the decoupling hardware architecture, each component of a server is decoupled and complex component design is changed to simple and effective design. All the components that are decoupled are interconnected using a high-speed interconnection channel. In the distributed computer architecture, the server includes multiple processors, and all the processors are interconnected using the Internet. In this way, a task of a central processing unit is allocated to the multiple processors for processing, so as to implement coordination between all the processors of different functions and sharing of a peripheral and software of a server system.
Currently, in a full virtualization mode, communication is performed, based on an Ethernet communications protocol, between multiple operating systems that work in the foregoing server system (that is, a communications system). For example, communication is performed based on a Transmission Control Protocol/an Internet Protocol (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol, TCP/IP). However, there is room for further improvement of efficiency of communication between multiple operating systems whose hardware is interconnected.